


Sanctification

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [9]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Anal, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Porn With Plot, Ritual Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Loki is sick.  Which seems unlikely for a god.





	Sanctification

**Author's Note:**

> To any pagan readers, please note that this is not an attempt to in any way describe actual religious practices and rituals, and I mean no offence. Modern Norse religious practice is very serious and fascinating stuff and nothing like what is going on here.

Loki picked up Nora’s unconscious form from the temple floor and lay her on his altar, legs spread, arms over her head.  He made a small chucking noise with his tongue and two black serpents slithered from seemingly thin air to coil themselves gracefully around her wrists and then each other.

From the table of sacred objects he lifted a tall, narrow carafe and from it poured fragrant, golden oil in a thin stream above her navel until it ran down her sides, pooled in the hollows of her hips, and snaked between her legs.

Lightly he used two fingers to spiral through the oil, starting at her navel and working incrementally outwards.  

It took forever. 

His cock was practically gouging the altar-stone.

Nora’s lashes fluttered, “What?”  Between the what had already taken place and the large quantity of aphrodisiacs he was anointing her with her gaze was not as sharp and clear as was normal.

He placed an oily finger over her lips, “Shhh, I told you, you cannot speak.  This is the only time I can warn you without chastisement.”

Her eyes cleared a bit, and she nodded too quickly.

“Good.”  

As a reward he gathered more of the anoint upon his fingertips and used them to pinch her nipples to hard and painful points while her body bucked and writhed.

Their audience murmured and shifted in appreciation.   Loki could see various of the worshippers begin to celebrate amongst themselves, and he could tell that Nora was once again aware of that they were not alone by the way she tensed.

He pinched harder, forcing her gaze to him and then reaching out to her mind with his newly strengthened seidr to push out her awareness of anything that was not him.

 

The day before -

 

“You’re sick!”

“Bite your tongue.  I am incapable of illness.”

“Yeah, sure.  That’s why you’re sweating.  It’s probably no more than 55 degrees right now and the Jotunn is sweating.   _ Totally  _ normal.”

“In my Asgardian form I am entirely capable of sweating.  In fact I am wearing a sweater.  A cashmere sweater and a light tweed jacket.  Anyone would be a touch warm.”

“You’re hands are shaking.”

“With excitement at the thought of taking a walk in the park as myself with my lovely wife on this autumnal day in her beloved home city without fear of arrest, now that Thanos has been-”

“Your voice is thin and reedy.  That can’t be right.”

“It’s not-”

“And you’re pale.”

Now Loki stopped and looked down at Nora with a haughty raise to his eyebrow and a half-smirk lifting the right side of his thin mouth.  “Pale?  Me?  Surely not.”

Nora frowned up at him, “Not good pale.  Bad pale.  Pasty.  You’re pasty.  Library pasty.  And you hair is… perfect, but still, you are sick, I can tell.”  A thin line of worry had worked it’s way between her eyes, and an errant yellow leaf carried by the damp fall air had attached itself to her hair.  

It looked rather well against the dark brown, but Loki plucked it free anyway, tucking it carefully into his inner jacket pocket.  

“I am fine.  Perhaps a tad tired.”

“Then we should go back,” she said, pointing towards to the 999 building across the park.  

Loki sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing the top of her head, “Nora, treasure, I am well.  This is the first time we have been able to do this, to be out together in public, in Chicago, and I refuse to allow us to waste such a day.  We are going to walk by the zoo, we are going to sit at the Lagoon and drink coffee, and watch people in those silly swan boats-”

“I hate those things.  This isn’t fucking Boston.  They need to go back to decent, god-fearing rowboats,” she grumbled.

“Yes.  Now then,” he offered her his arm.  She nodded warily while taking it, and they made it at least five steps before he passed out cold, dragging her down with him.

 

Nora was scared to death.  

Loki had only been out for maybe twenty seconds as she struggled to get out from under him, but it had been the longest twenty seconds of her life.  One of the biggest advantages to being married to an alien demigod who was close to indestructible and was scheduled to outlive her by thousands and thousands of years was that she never had to worry about being the one left behind.

Yes, there had been times, plenty of times since they had first fallen into each other’s lives that they had both been in danger, but she was always too much in the moment to be this type of afraid before. 

The fear of watching her exquisite, immutable beloved failing.  

Because whatever was wrong with Loki had to be serious.  Other than the one time when he had been Eddie and called to whine at her about having a cold he had never been sick.  Certainly not when either Aesir or Jotnar, so she had to assume that anything powerful enough to knock him over had to be deadly.

After his faint, she had been able to talk him into returning home.  With Charles assisting, she had poured him into bed, pulled off his highly polished ankle boots, and left him to sleep while she fretted.  The fact that he hadn’t fought being put to bed was terrifying.

She couldn’t get ahold of Thor, who was apparently visiting one of the Realms where even her supernaturally enhanced cell service didn’t reach.

After trying to reach Sif, who was apparently with Thor, and even considering going up to the roof with her whiteboard to see if Heimdal knew anything, she finally gave up and called Baba Yaga.

“What do you want now?”  B.Y. grumbled at her.

“Loki’s sick.”

“I knew you wanted something, not to just talk to your old friend.”

“I don’t really think friend is the word, and you hate the phone, and chatting.”

“True.  Alright, tell me.”

Nora described everything, ending with, “And we haven’t had sex in almost two weeks.”

B.Y. let out a long, low whistle.  “Ok, is serious then.  I need you to check some things.  Go the the kitchen and grab…”  She listed a few pretty standard spices.  “Then go in his workshop and there should be some dark blue powder that smells like rubber and orchids, get that.”

Nora collected the items, and under B.Y.’s direction mixed various amounts of the spices into the blue stuff until she had five distinct powders.  

“Is he still asleep?”  B.Y. asked.  

“He’s really out.  He never sleeps like that,” Nora fretted.

“Calm yourself, little thief.  Worse comes to worse, at least you look good in black.  Now take the first powder, the palest one, and sprinkle a little over his feet.”

Nora did.  

“Anything?”

“Nothing, other than now his angora socks are dusty and smell like rubber, orchids, and nutmeg”

“Ok, now we try…”

For the next ten minutes Nora sprinkled various powders over her unconscious husband, with no more results than making him look like someone who had had several chalkboard erasers beaten over him and leaving him smelling like someone who had been baking gingerbread in a tire factory.

He also didn’t wake up, although he did rub his nose a few times in his sleep and roll over once.

B.Y. and Nora sat silently on the phone together, both thinking.

Finally, her voice sounding strangely solemn, B.Y. spoke, “OK, we try one last thing.  Do you have something around there that has his symbol on it?  The Kaunaz?  Metal or wood is best, but if you don’t have anything just write one on paper.”

“He has it on his cufflinks. They’re gold, I think.”

“Of course he does.  Of course they are.  Get one and touch it rune-side down to his skin.  Anywhere.  Maybe not the face.”

Nora put down the phone and rooted through Loki’s jewelry box until she found the cufflinks she was looking for.  They were heavy and had deeply carved “ **< “ ** symbols.  “Got it, but what is this supposed to -”

**_“AHHHHHGGGGHGGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?”_ **  Loki screamed, hurling off of the bed as the gold circle burned the skin where she had just barely touched to the inside of his wrist.

Nora jumped, the phone flying out of her hand.  It landed with a soft thud on the layers of persian carpets, and she could just barely hear B.Y. saying, “Oh, that’s not good.”

 

“I simply lay down for a nap and I wake to find myself covered in particulate with my arm on fire.  While I can say that this is not the rudest awakening I’ve had, it  _ has _ been a while,” Loki said as he shakily tried to brush himself off.  Finding himself unable to do so, he started to undress.

“What are you doing?”  Nora said, staring at him in horror.

“Changing out of my now oddly soiled clothing.”

“Manually?”

“Yes.”

“Not with magic?  Why?”

“Just keeping in practice,” he lied.

He could tell by her face that Nora knew.

She sat down on the floor, hard, and started to cry.  “You’re dying, aren’t you?”

Ignoring the pains in his joints Loki lowered himself to the floor next to Nora and gathered her in his arms, his skin tender and sore.  “No, oh no, my treasure. Don’t cry, I’m not dying,” he rocked her slowly, “exactly.”

“What?!”  She pulled away from him, horrified.

From Nora’s forgotten phone B.Y.’s tinny voice bellowed out, “Tell her, you donkey’s hindquarters!”

Loki stretched out a leg and brought his heel down hard on the phone, killing it with a crack.  At least his physical strength was unaffected.

“I’m not dying, I am just becoming… unsanctified.” 

“Again, what?”  Nora wiped her eyes and nose on her cuff, her face mottled with red.  

She had always looked terrible when she cried.  He told her that again now.

“Stop trying to change the subject.  Unsanctified?  You’re…” she frowned and then reared back, startled, “you’re losing your godhood.”

“More or less,” he pulled her into his lap, not minding the slight discomfort.  “Apparently, during the… unpleasantness on Asgard, when Hella decided to visit, she did something - I would love to know how, it cannot be easy - that caused all of the primary temples to the royal family and their allies to be deconsecrated.  For some time it did not have much effect, but for a god to losing their chief temple means losing the conduit between them and their worshippers.  I cannot hear their prayers, they cannot sense my… being.  It is draining.  And it causes a loss of faith.

“Since then Odin has seen to the reconsecration of all of the temples.  But one.”

Nora sniffled, “What a dick.”

“Indeed.  It has been near twenty-seven months since Hella’s actions.  Three times nine months.  Sacred numbers.  If before that time has passed my temple is not reconsecrated I fear my godhead will be lost, which will not only diminish my powers, but will throw the realms out of true.  Without enough chaos all will be order.”

He shuddered like a man with a fever.  

It then occurred to him that soon he would be a man - a near indestructible, shape-shifting, gender-fluid when he felt like it man but still - and could potentially get a fever.

“So let’s go. Let’s go re-sanctify that bitch,” Nora said, standing up, while trying and failing to pull him with her.  “So what do we do?”

“Nora….”

“Talk.”

And this was why he had kept it from her.  Because Loki knew that the second she heard there was a problem Nora would want to do something about it.  She always did.

“Treasure….It matters not.  I have no plans to enact the rituals.”

“Stop that and tell me.”

He sighed, collapsing in a sprawl on the rugs with a grunt.  “Seriously, now,” Nora ordered, moving so she stood straddling him, hands on her hips, glaring down.  For the first time in an alarming number of days his cock twitched.

“There are some sacrifices.  Obviously.  Serpents.  Many, many serpents.  Ceremonies involving fire and ice.  Songs.  And then I have ritual intercourse with the current head officiant of the church.  So as you can see there is no way-”

She kicked him in the side, hard, and then fell to her knees so she was sitting on his chest.  He loved the weight of her, even though the current drain on his divine radiance was exhausting him.  “Wait a minute.  Let me get this straight.  Or as straight as anything can be with you.  You’ve known about this for some time?  Yes?”  She didn’t let him answer, “But the main event of this hootenany is you having to fuck a priest, or priestess, whoever, and you are going to not?”

Loki grabbed the inside of Nora’s thigh and as gently as he could flipped her over so he could lay on her, his temporarily recovered penis tapping longingly on his fly, “I have no intention of betraying our marriage bed, princess.  And the intercourse is not the whole of it,” he said, leaning down to rub his nose against her jaw, her neck, her ear.  Nuzzling and kissing for the first time in ages.

Even as he reveled in the feel of Nora’s skin he felt his erection start to flag.  He sighed internally.  So be it.  His tongue at least had not turned traitor on him yet, and he slowly started to inch down her body.

“Don’t be a fucking jerk.  You could betray our marriage bed with Marissa, Charles, Mrs. Beekman, Volstagg, the Bears defensive line, my cousin Maura - but I wouldn’t try it if I were you - every, single last one of your ex’s, every one of my ex’s, AND Thor and if it made you better I wouldn’t lose a wink of sleep over it.”

Loki froze, his gorge rising at bit, “Thor?  That’s revolting, he’s my brother.  But no matter, I have no intention of-”

“What if it was me?  What if I were terribly sick and the only thing that would save me was to -”

“I would drag every creature in the universe to our bed if necessary,” he said.  “Even Odin,” he added, feeling the need to up the ante.  Although the image that it created in his head effectively killed what was left of his cockstand for that night and many more to come no doubt.  “But Nora you are capable of keeping faith.  I have never been, I have never tried,” he lay down, his head between her breasts.  “If I fail in this thing that I have vowed, even if only to myself, then I fear I will find myself on the dark and steep paths I took of old.”

They lay there for a time, and then Baba Yaga’s voice came from the dead phone.  “Then make  _ her _ your new head priestess.  Moron.”

Loki’s hand shot out and he crunched what was left of the phone to rubble.

“Can you?”  Nora asked.

He shook his head, “You would not like it.  There are parts of it that require you to subsume yourself to me.  Utterly.  To give of yourself both literally and spiritually.  To give your heart.  And the ceremony is a public one, held before the congregation.  I would not ask you to go so against your own nature.”

He could feel her shrug and give him a very wifely look, “You already have my heart.  I would do anything to save you.  I can’t imagine you not getting to be yourself again.  You’re a god.”

Loki waited for her to add a caveat, or at least make a sardonic comment about it not letting him get any ideas about his station about who was in charge.

She added nothing to her statement.

As of old, he knew she meant it.  She would do anything.  And this time he would let her, even as he feared that this time she might have more than regrets.

He lifted his head, “CHARLES!  Pack for Asgard!  We’ll be going by the doorway rather than the ship!”

 

Whatever Hella had done to deconsecrate Loki’s temple had not affected it’s structural integrity or it’s beauty.  It was a simple black granite spire, climbing into the sky, with a fine, deep line of green and gold marble wrapping around it in one, seamless coil, as if it was made of silk and not stone.

During the trip to Asgard Loki had grown alternately weaker and then stronger as they got close, proximity to his worshippers clearly helping.  

They stood side by side at the vast, iron doors, holding hands.  Nora’s were sweating and Loki’s felt frozen.  

She wore her wedding dress and the torc.  He had on his battle armor, complete with helmet.

“Once we are inside you are no longer my wife, but a supplicant seeking her god’s ultimate favor.  Do you understand?”  His voice was tight and tense and he was freaking Nora out.  Somehow she felt this was going to be way harder on him than it was on her.

“I got it.  All.  I got it all.  Everything you told me on the way - no jokes, no asking for anything, call you ‘my god,’ no looking you in the face unless you tell me to.  Follow orders no matter what.  Customer service all over again,” she snorted.

Loki squeezed her hand and gave her a furious glare, “It’s not funny, Nora.”

“You said, ‘it’s’ instead of ‘it is’, must be serious.  Say, I keep thinking about it.  How does one take the mojo away from the God of Mischief and Lies temple anyway?  Maybe she had a group of actuaries come in and assess the place for remodeling?  Or a had an IT guy who is seriously into baseball statistics give a lecture on using Excel for keeping said stats?  No, a young couple about to buy their first place had an honest conversation about ethical investing so they could prepare for their retirement.  A golf tournament?  Missionary position sex involving Lutherans both losing their virginity?  The mind boggles.”

Nora couldn’t stop herself.  Being nervous brought out this side of her.

He sighed, “Just get it all out of your system.”

They spent five minutes while Nora snarked out everything she could think of and then some, finishing with, “And one rule from me, I ain’t calling you Daddy.  You’ll just have to die if that’s a requirement.”

“You’d call me Daddy, if it came to that,” he said with a smile.

Now she sighed, “Yes I would.”

He gave her a fierce, quick kiss and then swaggered through the doors which swung open at his approach, expecting her to follow at a respectful distance.

If the outside was spare, dignified, and very phallic, the interior was a voluptuaries dream, with carved, sweet smelling wood, the air warm and perfumed with incense, more of the heavy, plush rugs underfoot that she knew Loki loved, and dozens of beautiful creatures from all around the realms dressed in everything from bespoke three-piece suits and alien couture dresses, to leather body suits, to nothing at all.  

A reverent hush fell over them as their god entered.  

Nora bit the inside of her mouth hard enough to bleed to keep from giggling.

From the assembly two worshippers made their ways forward.  One was an androgynous figure who Nora thought was probably male, draped in a green sort of toga thing, his long white hair in a high ponytail, his brown skin gilded here and there with runic shapes.  The other was blatantly female and clearly Asgardian, with masses of blonde hair, and tits, and leg, somewhat covered in a black leather version of Loki’s ‘formal’ armor.

Even though they were very different, their features were quite similar.

They bowed as one, and then knelt.

The female spoke first, “You honor us beyond all comprehension with your presence, my god!  I am your High Priestess Kehra, and this,” she gestured to her counterpart, “is Kievar, my twin and your High Priest.”

Now Kievar spoke, his voice a smooth whisper, “We have tried, my god, everything in our power to restore your temple, but to no avail.  We have failed you.”

“Yes, you have,” Loki’s voice hissed forth, slow and amused. Terrifying.  The twins blanched, their eyes falling to his boot toes.  Nora gulped.  It was a voice she had not heard in a long time.  Perhaps not since his debut in Germany.  “No matter, Daddy’s home.”  

He flashed Nora a cold smile, and she promised herself some serious messing with him in the near future.

“Have you prepared for the ritual?” He asked, bored.

Kehra spoke now, her voice shaking with both fear and desire, “Yes, my god.  You need only chose,” she motioned to the space between herself and her brother.

Loki flicked his fingers dismissively, “Do you actually suppose I would use an incompetent for something so important.  You might get some of your ineptitude on me.  I brought my own,” he said with another flick towards Nora.

Both of the priests visibly withered.  Loki gave them a cold, pitying smile and stepped forward to loom over them, cupping both of their faces so they looked up at him, “If all goes as it should I will consider letting you lick my phallus clean afterwards.”

They gave him such worshipful looks Nora felt slightly ill.  Then she remembered they  _ actually did  _ worship him.  

How fucking weird was that?

More swaggering, parting the crowd who fell all over themselves to offer obeisance and see who could be the most servile.  

The one exception to the erotic luxury of the place was the altar that they approached.  It was massive, and made of the same black stone as the building itself.  Upon it, at either end, were two large, golden candleholders with lit, green pillars at least six feet high. 

And wrapped around each one was an enormous, black snake.

“Subtle,” she whispered.

Loki turned on his heel, coat whipping so hard it cracked, towering over her with a sneer, “My sweet little priestess, that will be the last word you speak without my bidding whilst within my temple.  Otherwise some of your blood be used to anoint this space as well.”

Then he grabbed her jaw and forced her to nod, their faces close enough together to show the dismay in his eyes.

Several members of the audience sighed.

Nora nipped his finger and then nodded again on her own.

“Your willfulness is delicious,” he said, and there was another sigh and he turned back, his shoulders just a bit tight.

The next hour or two were a bit of a blur for Nora.  

Which was good.  Asgardian music was bad enough, but Asgardian liturgical music was the worst!  As the new High Priestess in this joint she was going to be commissioning a few new tunes.  Tom Waits.  Tom Waits and maybe Patti Smith.  Nothing like the classics.  At least the fire dancing that accompanied it was sort of entertaining.

And as bad as the music was, the endless parade of snake death was far worse.   That was going to stop now, too.  Nora wondered if she could also hire someone to create some new religious rites.  Who did that sort of work, she wondered.

Finally, when the last of the blood had been collected for whatever purpose (Loki had assured her that he would not be using any on her), Loki gracefully took her hand, leading her to the dias before the altar.

Showtime.

Two lesser members of the clergy appeared and while Loki started creating some kind of ritual magic circle with his daggers, speaking in a language that was incomprehensible to anyone who wasn’t divine, they stripped Nora to the skin.  

When one of them reached for the torc Loki stopped, pointing the dagger at them, shaking his head.

It was cold, even with the torc.  None of the rugs were up here and Nora felt like her toes were going to stick to the stone floor.  She couldn’t cover herself, and Loki’s stupid ritual was going on and on.  

She used every performer's’ trick her aunt had taught her to not see their audience.  None of them worked.  She was entirely, miserably aware of her by local standards rather blah nakedness on display.  

Finally, her husband, her god, finished droning on and stood before her.

“Kneel,” he ordered with the voice of a stranger.

She sank down, staring at nothing, her heart racing.

This was the scary part.  

At least it helped her deal with her flop sweat.

There was a fine snapping of metal as he broke the blade from one of his daggers, flinging it into the crowd (accidentally slashing open the arm of a worshipper who nearly swooned at the honor).  There was a fine hum of seidr as another blade, intangible but gleaming, formed in it’s place.  

He lowered himself to one knee, surrounding Nora, his other leg bent and pressing against her back, his penis grinding into her side.  He pulled a fistful of her hair so her back bowed over his thigh, and with his seidr formed blade bisected the essence of her heart, pulled out half, and ate it before her eyes.

Her spirit blood stained his mouth and chin. 

She fainted, feeling like a total idiot as the temple went black.

 

The altar was rough, but not cold under her back.

Something was holding Nora’s wrists, she couldn’t move them, even though she longed to loop them around Loki and pull him to her.  She strained and pulled and then his voice was in her, flowing through her blood, licking her skin, gently moving her thoughts aside.

“Don’t fuss, princess, stay still,” the voice said gently.

And her body stopped moving.

His hands were everywhere too, sliding over her and leaving trails of pleasure and laxness.  No longer able to move, Nora sighed and allowed everything.

Long, beautiful fingers everywhere.  On her nipples, teasing her lips, closing her eyes, trailing down her sides, opening her legs, playing with the heavy oil that had run between them, circling and circling her clit until it was so painfully sensitive it made her cunt feel like it was filled with white fire.  

“Open your eyes,” Loki ordered, and her eyes flew open.  

It was so easy this way, she thought dreamily.  

“I hate easy,” the little part of herself that she kept to herself thought.

And then she thought she heard Loki laugh from far away.

He leaned over her, still in full regalia, and he held something before her eyes.  Another ritual object.  Carved from the same green marble that curved around his temple was a perfect replica of the thing he loved most.  

Next to her, of course.

Probably.

He held it to her lips and she licked and kissed, but he didn’t force her to do more, though he could have and she would have.  Happily.  Anything to get him to -

In a single move he pulled the marble phallus away from her mouth and slipped it firmly into her cunt, the white fire contracting around the cold stone.  

He fucked her with it hard, possibly enough to harm her, but she trusted him.  And she needed it.  It had been weeks since he had been in her, which was an eon in Loki-sex years.  Her hips circled helplessly, mindlessly, and her body felt on fire and longed for the pressure of him on top of her.

Loki said a word in that unknowable language and the serpents slithered off of her.  Leaving his substitute in place, he turned Nora over, his hands leaving trails of pleasure, and positioned her so she was draped across the altar, her bare toes straining to touch the floor, the stone deep in her.

He reached between her legs and turned it so another part rubbed against her g-spot and Nora felt herself start humping on nothing.  

One hand again pulled at her hair, his voice whispered and soothed in her head, and an oiled finger began to delicately circle and toy at her anus.  

“Good girl, so relaxed,” in her head.

More ritual gibberish out loud, angry and arrogant.

Her head lolled back and she wanted to ask for more but her mouth wouldn’t move.

A long finger breaching her, fucking in and out of her ass.

The hand no longer in her hair but around her throat.

Another finger.  The ritual toy rubbing in her and she knew that Loki was using his magic to fuck her with it.  

Delirious with pleasure, Nora idly wished that Loki had made clone so that she could have him in her mouth at the moment as well.

Teeth deep in her shoulder where it met her neck.

“We’ll save something for when you get your own temple,” in her head.

Three fingers in her from behind, painful, lovely, too much and not enough.

Snakes twining around her arms like bracelets, up her legs like ribbons, and then off and out into the crowd.

Crowd?  

Anxiety started to cause her to freeze as for a second as Nora’s brain started to focus, but she felt Loki slam down on her awareness.  There was only Loki, his body, his need, his voice, and now his cock, slowly replacing the fingers that had left her.

Blunt, slow, glacial slow, plate tectonically slow, feeding himself further and further into her, past comfort into pain, and past pain into pleasure.

The first orgasm took her by surprise, shaking upwards from her scrabbling toes, inwards from her fingers grasping the rough altar, outwards from the place where her cunt and ass were barely divided, screaming, biting air, Loki’s mind filling hers that the pleasure was his as well and she found herself possessed, speaking the language of the gods.

By the final, wrenching orgasm, when he emptied himself fully into her, pulling out the toy and thrusting all of his fingers, now wreathed in green fire, into her cunt to release the seidr that he had used on her mind, twisting himself about her like a snake so his kiss would return the part of her heart that he had appropriated, Nora had become completely fluent.

Which is why it was the language she swore in when she looked at the astounded congregation who had stopped their orgy to witness the sexual apotheosis of their deity, all of their eyes, those that had eyes, enormous and stunned.

Loki sagged over her back, even though he had let her mind go, Loki was powerful enough here, now, that they could actually speak mind to mind for the moment, not just his voice in her head, “I think they are almost as afraid of you as they are of me.”

Nora dropped her head onto his forearm, with a nuzzle against his hand, and to hell with protocol.  She noticed that the burn left by his cuff-link rune was gone.  “I’m so tired.”  

He pulled out and returned her to her feet and then to her knees.

“There is the return of the sacred - now far more sacred in my opinion - objects to their official resting places - you can guess what those are - and a final prayer, and then I can take you home,” he said in her head.

“Just no letting anyone lick your junk clean,” she answered, and she could hear his laugh, “And we can snuggle?  In our bed?  I love our bed.”  Even her mental voice was sounding fatigued and she wished she had a blanket.

She also couldn't believe she had just requested snuggling.  

“Priestess, I am going to snuggle you as no woman has ever been snuggled in the history of the universe.  And feed you Korean food and pastries.  Now lower your eyes before I have to punish you, “ he chided.

Nora snorted at him.  

Mentally.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is one of my blessed and beloved readers who is waiting for me to get on with it with the three stories I am writing, apologies. I am blocked so freaking hard, so I decided to just do something easy and smutty as a belated birthday present to myself. I promise to get on with the other stories soon.


End file.
